Wishes and Dreams
by Holy Echoes
Summary: When a younger new fencer meets two more experienced one's he's swept up into their quest to return the moon to the night sky by awaking a new descendant of the Moon Goddess in far off lands with the power of the once again scattered Furies .


Chapter 1: A wish to be a hero

A young man walked through the woods grumbling about something one of the people at Guillermo's Pub in Zelwind City told him, "You're a wimp, there's no way someone like _you_ could be a hero." The man had said.

"I'll show him, I'll become a great hero!" He exclaimed when something caught his eye. "Huh?" He asked and walked over to it, it was a green and white spear. "Is this one of those Fury's I've heard about?" He said and walked over to it, "The one that grants a wish if you pull it out?"

"Hey kid." A voice said and he turned around to see five hoodlum Fencers.

"You back away from our fury." A second one said.

" _Your_ fury? I found it first." He exclaimed and the hoodlums laughed.

"Fine then we'll take it by force." A third said and lunged at him with his axe. He coward in fear, but he wasn't hurt, there was a sound of clashing metal and when he looked up he saw a Fencer with a Scythe clashed against the axe.

"Now, now picking on a defense person is low, even for the likes of you." They said and span his scythe throwing the axe out of the hoodlum's hands and cut him down. "Finian, get him out of the danger zone." They said and span the scythe around once more.

"Right." Finian said and grabbed him and jumped up onto a branch. "HI I'm Finian." They said

"I'm Jax." Jax said and looked down towards the Fencer with a Scythe.

"Executing Sunlight Reaper." A voice said and they span around holding their scythe in both hands cutting through the Hoodlums surrounding him, and after he finished a full circle he span the scythe in his hand and slashed downward, the hoodlums fell to the ground defeated.

"There we go, Finian bring him down." He said and Finian grabbed Jax and leapt from the tree. "Now then, feel free to take the fury, you were here first and we respect that." He said and a person appeared behind him.

"Well we'll be taking our leave now." They said. "Let's go Arc." They said and Arc sighed.

"Yeah, yeah just a minuet Max, I want to see what the Fairy looks like." Arc said and stuck the end of his Scythe in the ground.

"I too would like to see the Fairy, Max." Another fairy said appearing next to Finian.

"Ugh Axel," Max protested and looked off, "Harucha and Lexi are waiting." He said and Axel pinned him against a tree and Arc instinctively covered Jax's eyes.

"You don't need to see this." He said and sighed. "Finian."

"Right…" She mumbled and punched her Knuckles together than span her arm around. "Executing Windmill punch." She said and smashed Axel over the head with the powerful Fury. Axel was now lying dazed on the ground, Finian grabbed his collar and dragged him off. "See you back at the house." She said and was soon out of sight.

"I am terribly sorry you had to see that." Arc said removing his arm from Jax's vision. "Now to formally introduce myself, I am Arcanis Apollo, you may call me Arc if you would like, and this is my fairy Max" Arc introduced. "Now then… Pull out the fury." He said simply and sat down on a nearby rock.

"O-okay." Jax said still clearly confused by what happened, he grabbed the spear in both hands and pulled it up, and out of the ground and span it around, and from its spot in the ground a Fairy appeared. They were about as tall as he was and green highlights in their hair, they had green wings, and wore a rather stiff suit.

"Greetings I am Aegis a fairy…" The fairy said and Arc and Echo looked rather irked.

"I know." Jax replied noticing the look on their faces. "Is something wrong?"

"No it's just that…. It's his hair…" Arc said.

"What, what's wrong with my hair, I made sure that it looked its best and…" Aegis worried fussing over his hair now

"No… Why is most of the dyed part green but the end of it purple…?"Max added and Aegis began to freak out.

"I was going through a rebellious phase so I dyed my hair." He said and Max and Arc glared at each other.

"So was it naturally green or purple?" Arc brought up.

"Well um … But what does it matter I'm not _your_ fairy I'm _his_ fairy." Aegis shouted and Arc and Max glanced at each other.

"But what element of Fairy are you?" Max challenged.

"Dark." He finally said and Arc nodded. "Now then may I have your name?" Aegis asked turning to Jax.

"I'm Jax. So what's the whole deal with these Fury things?" He asked and before anyone could answer shouts were heard from the woods.

"We may need to demonstrate rather than explain. Max get ready." Arc said and span his scythe around.

"Chance of victory against estimated number is slim at current power level." Max said and Arc nodded.

"Jax stand back leave this to me." He said and span his scythe around once more.

"Fairize!" Arc and Max shouted in sync and Arc threw his scythe high into the air the scythe fell back down and Arc allowed himself to fall back as the scythe pierced him a light began to glow. The scythe appeared din his hands and he span it around a delivered a swift slash causing his appearance to change.

His Fury form made a large floating sun shaped disk appear behind him, his boots were turned gold and wings appeared on them, he now had armor on his torso and armor, the torso armor was black with accents of gold on it and the arm armor was gold with black accents, and a gold half x with a see through golden lens appeared on the left side of his face. "Fairize transformation complete." Max stated.

"Now witness my full power!" Arc exclaimed and rushed forward at the group of bandits. One was holding a spear in both hands so arc swung his scythe so it was in the gap between his arms.

"What was that supposed to accomplish?" The hoodlum asked and Arc smirked. Arc grunted a bit but he swung his scythe in a full circle, knocking the spear out of his hands then bring his scythe back around cutting the bandit down.

"Arc, Aerial Bow shot incoming." Max said

"Best evasion?"

"Spin left and Execute Convergence." Max said and Arc nodded, he span left and held out his hand, the magic circles combined and bands of light surrounded the fencer using the bow and he fell unconscious.

"I grow bored." Arc sighed, "Finishing Blow." He said

"Unleashing Grand Solei." Max said and Arc rushed forward and unleashed a barrage of attacks on them as the Sun disk created two large magic circle and the disk grew to that size and the magic circles placed themselves above and under the group of hoodlums the sun disk floated to the point in between the two in the middle, Arc snapped his fingers and the magic circles emitted a beam of light and the sun disk began to spin and rotate causing the light to form a large ball of condensed light magic. Arc leapt up span around and smashed the ball of light down into the ground with his scythe and it exploded and the hoodlums that were attacked were now on the ground knocked out.

"I…. um….. You….. Impaled yourself." Jax said

"Yes."

"And it transformed you?"

"Yes, well that's the power of Fairize." Aegis said. "Now then thank you for the wonderful demonstration. Good day." HE continued and Jax stopped him.

"Hold on a second… I don't know how to be a fencer and they do… I think I should go with you. You can train me to be a Fencer just like you!" Jax said and Arc, Max, and Aegis exchanged glances.

"Look kid we'd love to but…. We kind of have a big quest going on that's a little dangerous for a newbie fencer." Arc said and he looked at Max.

"Why what is it?" Jax asked.

"Have you seen the Moon recently?" Arc asked

"Um no… Actually it's weird." Jax said and placed his hand on his chin. "Are you on a quest to bring back the moon?"

"Yes. I come from a far off land to the south known as the Sun Kingdom, I am the last remaining descendant of the sun god Apollo. I am the vestal to the sun and hold his power, if I am killed or my magic is removed with the power of the Furies the sun will disappear. I fear my dear friend… The vestal of the Moon was killed a long while ago. So I seek to collect the furies and use their power to awaken the new Vestal of the Moon…. Whoever that may be…" Arc said.

"So what you're saying is you're some kind of god?"

"Not exactly I can't even use his power… I'm just a vessel for his power when he awakens. All I can do is heal myself as long as I can see the sun… It's actually really lame." Arc explained and looked up at the sky. "It's getting rather late I suppose that I should take you back to the house. We can talk more once we're there." Arc said and the four set off.

 **Rather short first chapter …. Have sub-event conversations**

 _A lost cause_

"Say Arc you talked about the Moon vestal as if you knew her." Jax said to the older fencer.

"I did, she was my best friend." Arc said looking rather sad.

Jax: Wow must be rough losing your best friend like that." Jax said carelessly.

"…" Arc said nothing as he stared at the floor.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Jax said and Arc sighed.

"No it's fine…." Arc said and walked off.

"Huh…" Jax sighed at the sight of him leaving

 _That's a stupid reason_

"Say Aegis why did you dye your hair green it's kind of confusing." Jax asked his fairy

"Oh well because I wanted to… I guess." Aegis said pushing his index fingers together

"Really…? Because that's a stupid reason to dye your hair." Jax said

"Well it's _my_ hair not _your_ hair." Aegis shouted and stormed off.

"Ugh… Can I get a new fairy?"

 _Censorship_

"Hey Axel why did Arc cover my eyes like that earlier? When you pinned Max to the tree." Jax asked the older fairy.

"Oh it's actually because we…" He started but Jax began to walk off.

"On second thought I don't want to know." Jax worried leaving

 _Anger Management_

"Hey Finian I found these photos of all of us…. Why are most of them beaten up?" Jax said holding out seven photos

"Oh I put them on my sandbag to beat up if I get mad at them…" She replied with a smile

"We might need to help you deal with Anger Management." Jax said backing away

 _Why do you have these?_

"Hey Max do you knows who these are?" Jax asked holding out a pair of frilly underwear.

"W-where did you find those?" Max asked blushing furiously

"Around you're room but none of the girls are near there so..." Jax started but Max snatched them form him and ran off. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE THOSE?!"


End file.
